Firsts
by Pixelated Optimism
Summary: He wondered how firsts could repeat again and again.
1. Drowning

**Firsts**

Author: Pixelated Optimism

_He wondered how firsts could repeat again and again._

* * *

As far as Mikoshiba Seijuuro knew, drowning was the only thing that made him breathless. The water closing in, depraving his lungs with air, that unfamiliar veil of dark blue, the frantic beat of his heart as it madly fought, the suffocating silence ringing on his ears, the sinking feeling on the pit of his stomach.

But that was before he knew swimming, when he was a stranger to the water.

Now drowning would've been a great shame, he being the captain of Samezuka. He was the Mikoshiba Seijuuro after all, and even someone good as Tachibana Makoto or Nanase Haruka would cringe away from his records.

_Drowning was not even an option for Mikoshiba-buchou_, the first years would always proudly tease. And of course, had had to play the part. Drowning should never be an option. Not for him.

But then there was her.

He always dies, right there, at the mere sight of her. It's a wonder, really, because he always kept his cool in the direst situations. He chased thousand of skirts, but _Gou_.

Gou always plunged him down to troubled, nasty waters.

When her beam reaches him. He just knows.

The first time he saw her, he knew. She will be the death of him.

He never thought drowning would come haunting him in the form of Matsuoka Gou.

And yeah, he quite forgot. _Drowning was so much easier with Matsuoka Rin too_.

* * *

Here I am again. Ship Ship Ship.

I don't really approve of their shipping until I realized when I edited those SeiGou screenshots I have in Adobe that probably Mikoshiba-buchou has the cutest crush ever, like frikken puddle marshmallowy cute. For Pete's sake what is happening to my life?

this is going to be short, more like drabbles so yay!

_Having an existential crisis_ \\(*U*\\)

おつみる ばけもの


	2. Licking

**Firsts**

Author: Pixelated Optimism

_He wondered how firsts could repeat again and again_.

* * *

Sousuke Yamazaki was no fan of sweets, so it came as a surprise to him when he found himself on a small convenience store, brows furrowed, teal eyes scanning through multi-colored packages with Matsuoka Gou in deep thought beside him.

"How about _Bubblegum_?" he asked. Gou pouted and looked at him thoughtfully.

"_Vanilla_ seems okay." she replied. Sousuke scratched his neck.

"_Chocolate_?"

She giggled and hid a small chuckle behind her fist and said "Cookies and cream"

"_Butterscotch_?"

"_Salted Caramel._"

He sighed.

"I give up. Let's just tell Rin a sudden ice cream apocalypse happened." he grumbled.

An ice cream apocalypse might just work, but Gou clapped her hands.

"Oh—how about cherry pop!"

Her small fingers reached the depths of the chiller and fished out a red pop. Sousuke scowled and took the frozen pop on her hands.

"Let's taste test."

"Eh?!"

"We're not stealing. I'm paying."

A few rips, the pop was out of its confinement. Sousuke gave an experimental nibble.

"Not bad." he said, Gou pouted.

"I feel like we've done something wrong." she muttered, but she did bit the pop when he offered.

"Onii-chan might just like it." she said, biting another. Maybe it was such a hot summer day, or maybe the previous nibbles made the pop precariously unstable, because the pop easily melted when Gou bit and she nearly blanched when she tried to salvage the red bits by her hand.

"No way." she pouted, wriggling the digits of her right hand off.

And then he did what could've possibly earned him a punch in the gut from Rin.

He took her hand and swirled his tongue on each of her digits, sucking and licking the sticky pop off.

That was the first time he saw Gou blush that madly.

* * *

Ugh, Sousuke is messing up all my OTPs. I need a break.

He is making me sexually frustrated!

_Penning this on a rainy day with Sousuke-filled thoughts_ \\_( o.o)_/

おつみる ばけもの


	3. Grappling

**Firsts**

Author: Pixelated Optimism

_He wondered how firsts could repeat again and again._

* * *

Sometimes, Momotarou Mikoshiba thinks if he did enlisted himself for the swimming team just like what his brother wanted him to. His teammates wear swimsuits and speedos, yes, and they spend a lot of time on chlorinated water, big check, and as far as he knew they were the Samezuka Swim Team. Yet he cannot help wondering whenever he finds himself nearly suffocated on _Matsuoka Rin's_ arm grapple.

Damn, with his vise-like grip he could become captain of judo or wrestling or whatever.

But he brushes everything off with a huff, because who is he to cry over arm grappling? He is no baby; he could take asphyxia for thirty seconds or more. It was like drowning, only on land, in the arms of his captain.

Besides, he would willingly take more for the sake of his favorite girl.

Nevermind if she didn't remember his full name, at least Kintarou was close to Momotarou. He could never ever blame her. His name was too long for his liking. In fact after suggesting Gou-san to call him Momo he gave a short curt call to his mom asking her what would it take to change his lengthy name. Thank _Kami-sama_ his brother was quite popular, at least she got his surname right.

That's a start.

He would make sure the next time they meet, his Captain wouldn't be there to grab him on a headlock, Nitori wouldn't embarrass him with Momo-kun, and yeah, Yamazaki-senpai.

Sure, he's got advantages. He was a childhood friend and all, he's talented in butterfly and he's a pretty big guy, hell, Gou-san calls him Sousuke-kun in her sweet voice. But Momotarou wouldn't have any of him interfering with his plans. Nope, he wouldn't. He would be the first person Gou-san would notice.

_Screw_ Yamazaki-senpai.

* * *

Momo the cute dork is probably the cutest thing I've ever seen since Mikoshiba-buchou.

But I seriously think Gou isn't interested. Poor otter.

Prayer circle for me please. This season is killing me.

_Babysitting kittens_ \"(* u *\\)

おつみる ばけもの


End file.
